Osara
from Yonesh.]] Osara, the Flame Sister, is Elmal's daughter and the goddess of female warriors. In Nivorah, she was the obedient goddess of daughters. When the Hyalorings and their gods left the city, Osara took on a new role as a warrior and leader, supporting her father and winning glory for herself. Worship You can only build a shrine to Osara. Osara has only one blessing: *Firearrow: Helps our skirmishers. On the Circle Having a worshipper of Osara allows you to put one more point of magic into war during Sacred Time. Osara worshippers are well-suited to become warleaders or chiefs, as they tend to have high Combat and Leadership skills. They are also capable of doing more different rituals than worshippers of any other god. Lore Osara is the one of Elmal's children who most resembles him, as warrior and leader. She is continually rescuing her foolish brother Verlaro from the trouble he gets into, but their other brother Samnal is her hated rival. She was initially distant from her half-brother Zarlen, but eventually accepted him. Her uncle Relandar respects her and Hyalor is her mentor. Nyalda is not her mother but does not seem to resent her as Osara was born before her marriage to Elmal. According to Relandar's Ranking, she persuaded her uncle to allow women to hold leadership roles among the Hyalorings, which they could not do in the Golden City. In general, Osara seems to represent the new roles women have been able to take on since leaving the city, whether as warriors or leaders. Osara never married (perhaps due to strife among her suitors), and she does not have blood descendants among the Riders, although your Clan Circle does mention her adopting daughters. Here are some of the things your circle members may say about Osara: *"During the exodus Osara said, 'People are not property.' Her brother said, 'What was good in the Golden City is still good now.'" *"Elmal showed his love for his daughter Osara by showing her how to cleave off the heads of bandits." *"Osara proved her worth by challenging and defeating the Four Corners Outlanders." *"When Elmal gave Osara and Zarlen their belts, he said, ‘Do not let the Storm Gang take them from you.’" *"Zarlen nearly died in the land of frost. Osara warmed his bones on the sunpath, restoring him to life." *"Verlaro’s sister Osara found her daughters on the plains and in a bramble, and so did not continue her bloodline." *"Verlaro said to his sister, 'Why couldn't you be a brother?' She said, 'Why can't you duck this punch?'" *"Verlaro’s horses kept following Osara’s light. He complained to his father, Elmal, who said, ‘You should shine brighter.’" *"When Osara raided Verlaro’s herds, he complained to their father. Elmal said, “She caught you napping.”" *"Osara asked her brother Verlaro for help. He said, ‘Certainly, for a grass-covered anvil and that fleet horse of yours.’ That is how he got his scar." *"Verlaro asked his sister Osara to aid him. She said, ‘Certainly, for a mirrored shield and a herd of goats.’" *"When Verlaro had more cows than swords, his sister Osara came to defend him." *"Verlaro’s enemies chose his wedding day as the time to attack him. Osara gifted him with chadash balls made from their skulls." *"When Zenangar Eastclan had a warning for Stelfor Westclan, he sent Osara to give it." *"To bring Stelfor and Zenangar back together, Osara invented archery contests." *"Vingkot flew a kite up to the Sunpath. Osara set it ablaze before it reached her father." *"Osara once fought [[Yeleni]'s] big spirit, King Vulture, scaring him away with flaming arrows." *"Osara has a special arrow she uses against Chaos creatures." *"Hyalor told Osara, 'When you are right, argue. When you are wrong, throw a feast.'" Myths Although Osara does not appear in the myth Elmal Guards the Sunpath, and also lacks her own playable ritual, her followers can perform the ritual Elmal Path Guardian with the same bonuses as Elmal worshippers. Her main myth is Osara and Verlaro. She also appears in Relandar's Ranking, Zarlen's First Wander, and Ekarna's Four Trades. Category:Gods Category:Ride Like the Wind